The conventional fastener for securing a reel seat on a fishing rod may be shown in FIG. 1 in that such a fastener C comprises a button C.sub.1 having a stud C.sub.2 which is threaded to engage with an upper clamping plate C.sub.3. The button C.sub.1 can be rotated either clockwise or counter-clockwise to secure or release the bracket B of a fishing reel seat R. It is inconvenient for securing or dismantling such a reel on a fishing rod. In order to fix the clamping plate C.sub.3 on the stud of button C.sub.1, a screw C.sub.4 should be provided for its fixation which, however, needs a label of trademark or other ornamental figure to cover on the screw recess C.sub.5 for better appearance of the fastener which may increase the production cost thereof.